


Life in the Fast Lane

by The-Clairvoyant-Rick (MajixTrixx)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Car Sex, Clubbing, Consent, Gen, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Spaceship Sex, Super explicit lol, Tiny bit of plot, a bit of underage drinking, age gap, errr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajixTrixx/pseuds/The-Clairvoyant-Rick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the teen wanted to stop there, he really did, to shut up and let whatever was going to happen, happen, but the mystery component in the alcohol completely destroyed whatever filter he may have had, filling his conscious with lust until the boy was almost drowning in it, “I cum crying out your name in--into my pillow almost every night, Rick, sometimes more than once. Fuck, I-I-I can’t stop watching you, every time you come up behind me I dream t-that you’ll bend me over and fuck me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the Fast Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> Clairvoyance here! I really just couldn't get this idea out of my head and I wanted to put it out there, especially since I got such a wonderful response from my vampire work. 
> 
> I would like to dedicate this work to both PhoenixofSin as well as RicksBitchMorty, both of whom inspire me beyond compare. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dark green eyes swept across the interior of the lively off-world nightclub with an overly obvious sense of hesitant uncertainty. Morty was no stranger to his grandfather dragging him out of bed at a moment’s notice in the dead of night. In fact, the teen had long since learned how to function on less than five hours of sleep, but this was something different altogether. 

Late night adventures were usually just that, adventures. 

Nine times out of ten when Rick was dragging him out of bed, slurring drunken explanations that flew right over the teen’s sleep addled understanding, they ended up being chased through a dimension that made absolutely no sense in search of a specific object that was essential to his mad scientist grandfather’s work. Most adventures entailed going on a quest to retrieve some ridiculously hard item to find, like that one time when they’d sought out a rare flesh eating plant that grew in the belly of an underwater monster and could only be found in the bottom of a lagoon made up of sulfuric acid. Most times that was about par for the course, and those types of things Morty could handle. Shoving two incredibly pointy seeds up his ass to smuggle through customs before being chased and shot at by angry Grophlomites? Sure, no problem. Being trapped on a normally peaceful planet the one day of the year when they threw aside all inhibitions and started killing each other over petty feuds just for the hell of it? Not even an issue. But this? This was something else entirely. 

Looking around, the interior of the building was filled to the brim with a number of species that Morty couldn’t even hope to recognize. Beings with twelve legs and some with none at all, figureless creatures made up of various colored liquids without bones and some that had more joints and angles than Morty could really comprehend. Some humanoids, a few reptilian creatures, and a number of species that looked more like they belonged in an episode of Star Trek than anywhere else, but there they were, all piled together on the dancefloor, partying the night away. 

The club was stuffy, the air hot and muggy from all the bodies shifting together and moving alongside the others, any and all forms of conversation getting lost in the heavy pulse of the foreign music surrounding them. It was intense, the bare inches of space between patrons making the teen want to hyperventilate as he tried to keep up with Rick, bound and determined not to let the blue haired genius out of his sight for fear of losing him in the crowd. 

“Oh jeez, Rick. I-I-I don’t know if this is a good idea, y-y’know?” 

The older man scoffed, expertly weaving between bodies with all the grace and practice of somebody who’d done it countless times before, “Calm down, Morty.”

Rick pushed his way up to the bar, conversing confidently to the magenta skinned bartender in a language that the brunette had never heard before, signaling for two before casting his attention back down to the nervous teen beside him, “Don’t get all -- all bent out of shape, Morty. It’s j- _ eeuuurp _ -just a club. We’re here to have a good time, Morty, a little fun. No need to get all -- no need to get your panties in a twist. Sheesh, Morty, what are you, eighty?” 

The tell-tale frown tugging at the boy’s lips showed his uncertainty over the situation but Rick didn’t seem to notice, his attention more focused on the otherworldly bartender handing him a pair of vibrant purple drinks in exchange for a strange looking currency. A carefree grin adorned the elder’s lips as he turned back towards his companion, offering him the shot glass. Morty wanted to refuse, wanted to wave it off and tell Rick to take it for himself but the single raised blue brow and the knowing smirk pulling at the corner of the scientist’s lips told the boy, without a doubt, that wasn’t an option. Rick would tease him about it all night if he didn’t, calling him a pussy and a buzzkill. 

Jaw clenched, thin fingers snatched the cool glass from Rick’s waiting hand, bringing the substance up to his nose for a small inhale that made the younger man want to gag. Whatever it was, it was alien. Morty should’ve known that to begin with considering that Rick tend to favor alcohol made off world, but the boy could dream. 

As Morty held the shot glass a little bit further away from his face, Rick clinked their glasses together on a mock form of a toast, “Bottoms up, Morty!” 

The elder tipped his head back and downed the shot without so much as a wince. Morty knew he probably wouldn’t be so lucky but he’d already committed himself to going through with it. With a grimace, and a half hearted glare up at Rick, the boy in the yellow shirt followed suit, knocking back the strange violet liquid with a stomach full of knots. 

What Morty didn’t prepare for was the scalding burn as it went down. 

The sensation set in nearly a third of the way through and suddenly Morty was gagging, spewing half a mouthful of liquor all over the dance floor, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets as he continued to cough. It felt like the liquid was composed of straight acid, like it was eating holes through the flesh of his tongue and throat, his stomach heaving and threatening to empty all over the floor. 

Rick just shook his head, laughing hysterically as he clapped Morty on the back, “Jesus Morty, I guess you get your tastebuds from Jerry’s side of the family.” 

Unlike before, the glare he sent the mad scientist was anything by half-hearted but Rick didn’t seem overly bothered by it, he just gave another chuckle and ruffled the teen’s hair in a way that both annoyed and flustered the teen, “Hang on, Mort, I’ll getcha somethin’ else.” 

Morty wanted to object, in all reality he just wanted to go home and not run the risk of being intoxicated anywhere near Rick. Dark green eyes cast a subtle look over towards the older man who was once again talking to the bartender. Unbeknownst to Rick, and the rest of the family, Morty  _ had  _ gotten drunk before. In fact, he’d been to a few parties before without anybody being the wiser. It wasn’t something he participated in actively, in all honesty he’d only really tried it to see what the hype was all about, but if there was a single thing that he’d learned during those few experimentations, it was that he was _ incredibly chatty. _

Morty knew that he tended to ramble on about unimportant things even when he was sober, but the difference was, when Morty got drunk, he got  _ honest.  _ Where he was usually fairly secretive, tight lipped and careful about the things he revealed to people when he was clearheaded, Morty tended to run his mouth near constantly without filter when he consumed alcohol. It wasn’t normally a big deal because his tales were so outrageous and unbelievable that the people who encountered him normally just thought he was super nerdy about sci-fi stuff and that he was talking about some book he was writing or a game or something. 

But that wasn’t his biggest concern. 

No, Morty’s biggest concern was the fact that, when he was under the influence, he had absolutely no qualms about babbling on about his frustratingly persistent crush on Rick. When his mental barriers were down, the dark haired teen had absolutely no issue admitting just how head over heels he was for a man that was more than twice his age. He had no trouble accepting that he would love nothing more than to let Rick bend him over and have his wicked way with him over and over and over again until Morty couldn’t think, let alone talk or speak. When he was drunk, it was impossible not to notice just how brilliant and awe inspiring the older man was, how much Morty admired him, looked up to him, how much Rick’s opinion meant to him. It was all he could do not to dial the genius up and tell him how smoking hot he was in that ridiculous off white lab coat and how many times the teen had fantasized about Rick fucking him in nothing but that coat. 

And while that was fine when he was surrounded by a bunch of drunk high school kids that didn’t even go to his school and probably wouldn’t remember him anyway, it wouldn’t fly with Rick. 

Morty was unexpectedly jarred from his thoughts when the blue haired genius nudged the teen’s side with his elbow and offered him a bright red drink with clear crystals around the rim in what looked quite similar to a martini glass, “Jeez Morty, get out of y- _ eeurrrp _ -our head for once and let loose, will ya?” 

The boy’s eyes narrowed, “T-that depends, Rick, is this gonna, you know, melt my face off?” 

the elder barked a laugh, his mouth pulling up into a genuinely amused smile, causing little crow’s feet to appear beside his eyes, “No,  _ Morty.  _ I took your -- your whimpy little Morty tastebuds into account.”

Hesitant fingers wrapped around the stem of the glass, bringing it up to his nose for a quick inhale. It didn’t smell overly harsh but that didn’t mean much. Green eyes narrowed in suspicion and for the briefest second, Morty almost didn’t believe him. It wasn’t uncommon for Rick to play on the teen’s gullible nature but the expression on his face was open and appeared decently honest. Morty shrugged, if he was lying then he could always spew his drink all over Rick accidently on purpose. An amused smile captured the brunette’s lips and, in a very nearly unconscious gesture, he lifted the glass to his lips and took a long sip. 

This was not like the purple stuff in the shot class. 

The crystals around the rim were sweet against his tongue, tasting faintly of pineapple and something citrusy but that was nothing compared to the liquid itself. It was like heaven in a glass, coating his tongue in the red carpet of fame and luxury. It was, somehow, simultaneously sweet and tart at the same time. It tasted like honey, like liquid candy and grapefruit and cherry chap stick kisses stolen in quiet corners. It tasted like laughter and sunshine, like softly spoken praise and those rare hugs from Rick that always made his heart beat fast, like every good moment that he’d ever experienced and Morty had no idea how he knew what those things tasted like or how they managed to make it into a drink but he didn’t care. It was delicious, probably one of the most delicious things he’d ever had in his entire life and before the younger man knew it, the glass was empty and Morty was running his tongue around the rim of the with an unconscious moan.  

Rick snatched the empty glass from his fingers with a whoop of encouragement before shoving Morty towards the dance floor with a murmur of something that got swallowed up by the loud and intoxicating music pulsing through the club.

Earlier, the sight of the writhing alien bodies made him uneasy, anxious in every sense of the word but as Morty squeezed in among them, he felt all of his previous worries melt away. There was no room for unease in the middle of all the beings surrounding him, there was no need to feel unsure and Morty didn’t know if it was from the quickly ingested alcohol or something else, but suddenly, he couldn’t care less about any of his previous hesitations. There was only the beat, only the pulse of unearthly music surrounding him, manipulating his body and allowing the self conscious teen to let go. So he lost himself in the music, swinging his hips to the beat, feeling the overwhelming sensation of various aliens brushing up against him, grasping his hips,brushing his shoulders, groping his ass as they grinded up against him before moving on. All else was lost as Morty enjoyed the touch of countless unnamed hands caressing him, of hot bodies pressing up against him from all angles, from the thrill of grasping the beings around him, sliding against foreign figures and feeling sweat begin to drip down his back.

But, as the song ended and transitioned into something else, Morty found himself glancing up from the sea of bodies surrounding him and like a magnet, his gaze was drawn to Rick. 

Even with a number of other humanoids in the room, Rick still stuck out among the masses. Somehow, despite the heat, the older man was still in his lab coat and he looked completely at ease, standing against the far wall, head dipped and nodding to the beat. He looked utterly comfortable in his surroundings, not seeming to pay attention to anyone or anything and before Morty knew what he was doing, his legs were directing him from the crowd of aliens competing for space on the dance floor. 

There were no inhibitions about what he wanted, no suppression in the form of thoughts reminding him of all the reasons why what he desired was wrong and sick, no restraint, no restriction, absolutely nothing holding him back as Morty stalked towards Rick and shoved him back, full force, against the brick wall behind him. 

Startled blue eyes flew open in an instant, his companion’s posture becoming defensive, ready to lash out and attack before those same eyes narrowed in anger, Rick’s mouth twisting into a scowl, “Jesus, Morty, what the fuck was that abou--” 

But before his grandfather could even finish his statement, Morty’s hands were clasping the lapels of his coat, thrusting the genius back with all of his might as Morty stretched up and slanted his mouth across Rick’s.  

It was shocking, the burst of pleasure he felt just from the small contact of Rick’s mouth against his own. There were no fireworks, no stars exploding behind his eyes, only a feeling of unmistakable rightness, a tidal wave of lust that swallowed him whole like a black hole engulfing whatever managed to find itself in the entity's path. The elder’s lips were chapped, still in their startled surprise but the teen couldn’t care less. He swept his tongue across the swell of Rick’s lower lip before becoming bold and slipping the slick muscle in between the scientist’s lips, moaning shamelessly as he tasted the aftermath of strong liquor, lime and something that was one-hundred percent Rick. 

But as soon as it began, Rick was shoving him away, a look of shocked alarm plastered on his face and for the briefest moment he appeared almost at a loss for words. Morty took pride in shocking the order man, especially since nothing really seemed to surprise him these days, and the teen nearly smirked as he watched Rick’s brain come back online. The moment was short lived, however, because in the next instant the blue haired genius was spinning them around and thrusting Morty back against that very same wall, a moan of desire ripping itself free from the brunette’s throat as the elder manhandled him. 

‘What the  _ fuck  _ do you think you’re doing, Morty? Huh? What the fuck was that you cocky little shit?” 

And Morty wanted to be embarrassed, wanted to blush and stammer and make up an excuse and blame it on the alcohol but he didn’t do any of that. He grabbed his grandfather’s hips, pulling him forward with a breathless gasp as their groins met. It was in that instant that Morty knew something was wrong, he knew that he shouldn’t be nearly as fearless as he was acting and as the teen started to rut against Rick’s hipbone, he knew without a doubt that the incredible red liquid he’d drank hadn’t been normal alcohol. 

However, if that wasn’t enough of a clue, the words that started pouring out of his mouth in the next second were enough to quell any further doubt he may have had, “Fuck Rick, I-I want you to pound me, right here i-i-in this club, in front of all these -- all these people Rick.” 

Morty grasped the belt loops in Rick’s trousers and jerked the older man even closer, grinding helplessly against the genius’ body, only clinging tighter as Rick tried to pull away. 

“Jesus Morty, you don’t -- you have no idea what you’re doing. I’m your grandpa, Morty and I might be a -- a pretty sick fuck but this is a whole different level of twisted, even for me.” 

Morty groaned, quickly becoming frustrated that the old man’s near constantly absent moral compass was choosing now of all times to make a sudden and unexpected appearance. Rick opened his mouth to continue on but Morty beat him to the punch, clinging to the elder like an octopus as he drove his hips up against his companion’s groin, an aroused gasp crossing his lips as he felt Rick’s unmistakable erection, “I-I don’t care if it’s weird, I want to feel your fat cock thrusting into m-my ass, Rick,” 

And the teen wanted to stop there, he really did, to shut up and let whatever was going to happen, happen, but the mystery component in the alcohol completely destroyed whatever filter he may have had, filling his conscious with lust until the boy was almost drowning in it, “I cum crying out your name in--into my pillow almost every night, Rick, sometimes more than once. Fuck, I-I-I can’t stop watching you, every time you come up behind me I dream t-that you’ll bend me over and fuck me.” 

Morty looked up into Rick’s startled face with lust blown eyes, his face open and exposed, eyes glittering with need and desperate desire as he scanned the other man’s face, “Please, Rick, please, just this once. Please fuck me. Whatever you want Rick, anything, j-just give it to me.” 

Morty wasn’t sure if it was his blatant honesty or the begging or what but suddenly Rick was swooping down and claiming his mouth in a brutal kiss. Blunt human teeth nipped at his lips, demanding that they part and Morty doesn’t hesitate for a single second before he’s opening his mouth and Rick’s tongue is darting into the hot, wet cavern, batting against his own slick muscle. It’s intoxicating, the feeling of having the older man’s absolute and undivided attention focused solely on him and Morty thinks that his heart will hammer its way out of his chest as those clever fingers that he loves so much sink into his curls, fisting the brown strands tightly while Rick’s over hand curves around his back, fingers splayed wide and possessive over the bottom of his spine. 

In a move that’s far too bold for Morty’s usual behavior, the teen is sliding one of his hands up under Rick’s blue shirt, moaning against his mouth at the feeling of bare skin before a moan of shock echoes in his throat as his fingertips find the warmed metal of a single barbell going through the man’s left nipple. A sense of surrealism settles across the teen’s conscious as he realizes that, for the moment, he is finally allowed to touch. He can caress all those thin wiry muscles, he’s free to moan Rick’s name to his heart’s content and suck marks into his neck, free to explore and suddenly Morty can’t get enough. There’s too much space between them, to many layers and the thin brunette desperately longs to rip both of their clothes off and feel the glorious sensation of skin against skin. 

Rick finally pulls their mouths apart, leaving Morty panting for breath, his lips kiss swollen and slick with saliva. There’s a hunger in the older man’s eyes, an earth shattering lust and Morty realizes, for the first time, that perhaps he was not so alone in his pining as he’d originally thought. He wanted to ask, wanted to wonder aloud just how long Rick had desired him this way but before Morty could open his mouth to voice the words, Rick’s hands were grasping at the curve of his bottom and hauling him up, making the boy yelp in surprise before instinctively wrapping his legs around the curve of the genius’ hips. 

It was arousing beyond belief to be physically moved about as Rick dominated him so completely, feeling the scientist’s lengthy fingers squeezing his ass, gripping his hips to the point of near pain as Rick ground his arousal against the matching one between Morty’s own legs, “I-is this what you want Morty? Me rutting against you like -- like some kind of animal? You want me to fuck your cute little ass? Stretch you -- stretch you wide with my cock? You think you can take me, Morty?” 

Heat flooded the younger man’s face, his own length impossibly hard within the tight confines of his pants, a little cry pulling from his lips as Rick slammed him back more fully against the wall, no longer supporting the majority of the boy’s weight as he rutted against his grandson, “Answer me, Morty!” 

The teen tossed his head back, barely registering the pain of his skull connecting with the brick, “Yes! Yes, that’s what I want! I can take it, Rick, I can be a good boy!” 

One look at Rick caught the expansion of his pupils over that last part, his fingers digging even more savagely into the brunette’s hips, making Morty keen from the primal nature of it all before he was burying his face into the older man’s neck, latching onto the side of his throat. The skin was warm there, slightly salty with sweat and the faintest taste of soap and Morty couldn’t get enough. He lavished the blue haired man’s neck with attention, dragging his hot tongue over the rapid thrum of his pulse, raising his head just far enough to nip at the under curve of Rick’s jaw before returning to the slight swell where his carotid artery sat. 

Morty draped both of his arms over Rick’s shoulders, burying one of his hands into the vibrate blue strands, holding the older man still as he sucked roughly on the side of his neck. Rick didn’t mind, if the low groans and the incessant erection grinding against the vee in between his legs was anything to go on. 

“Sirs?” A timid voice spoke, neither human paying any attention before the voice got more firm, “Sirs!” 

In the blink of an eye, with an action that reminded Morty of just who his grandpa was and what he was capable of, Rick had his blaster out and pointed right between the alien’s eyes, his own narrowed and ablaze with fury over being interrupted, “What the fuck do you want?!” 

The startled creature’s eyes went wide, a slight tremble present as he tried to stand his ground, “Y-you can’t do that here. I-I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Morty could tell Rick was debating whether or not to just kill the alien where he stood, merely for halting their progress but the brunette didn’t want to deal with that. If Rick killed him they’d be forced to flee and had the potential to encounter angry law enforcement.

“Forget him, Rick, just c’mon. I need you to fuck me, I-I can’t wait.” The teen panted in his ear, nipping the genius’ earlobe sensually as he rolled his hips against Rick’s, trying to convey his need. 

The elder growled, obviously still torn between his lust and his need to establish dominance over any and all that tried to dictate his actions. It seems, however, that lust finally won out because at a moment’s notice the scientist was holstering his weapon and whipping out the portal gun, producing an eerie green opening on the wall right behind them which Rick promptly stepped through, still half carrying his grandson. 

Rather than the many potential dimensions they could've landed in, Morty discovered that Rick had just portaled them directly to the spaceship and he couldn’t help but moan. He’d always fantasized about getting fucked in this ship, right over the dash for anybody to see. Apparently Rick had similar ideas because in the very next second, after a harshly barked command to the ship to get them out into space, the older man was grabbing the teen by the back on the neck and slamming his torso down across the dash, his pink cheeks very nearly pressed against the glass. 

“That was real -- real fuckin bold in there,  _ Morty. _ ” Rick snarled, grinding his covered cock against Morty’s ass. 

Helpless to do anything else, the youth shoved his hips back, whimpering submissively at the feel of his companion’s thick length, “I-if that’s what it takes to get y-y-you to fuck me then I don’t care!” 

The bright lights of whatever world they were previously on quickly disappeared and Morty glanced up to find them moving aimlessly through the darkness of space. His observations were quickly put on the back burner as Rick jerked the boy’s jeans down over his hips, pooling them wrapped around Morty’s ankles, leaving the boy’s lower half completely bare. For a second the younger man was afraid that his grandfather was going to punish him by fucking him dry, but before he could voice his concerns, Rick was suddenly behind him, prying his cheeks apart and burying his face into Morty’s ass. 

A shrill cry echoed around the inside of the ship as the teen tried to find something, anything, to grab onto but there was nothing. The dash was smooth and the vents were hidden, leaving the boy to scrabble for purchase as Rick batted the tip of his tongue against Morty’s tight pucker. Without thought, the teen reached back and gripped his lover’s hair, pulling his face deeper into the valley between his cheeks as the boy whined, thrusting his hips back against the tip of Rick’s tongue. 

It was the worst, and best, form of torture as Rick circled his opening with the very tip of his hot tongue, batting against the tight center before stroking over the ring of muscle with flat, broad strokes. 

“Riiiick,” The teen whined, reaching down to take his cock in hand, aching to relieve some of the pressure but Rick wasn't having any of that. He ensnared Morty’s wrist before he could make contact and wrenched the boy’s arm behind his back. 

“Oh no you don’t M- _ eeuurp _ -orty. You’re mine to -- to pleasure tonight. I’ll decide what you do or don’t get. Understand?” 

Morty nodded with a whimper but apparently that wasn’t enough for Rick because the teen was suddenly yelping in pained pleasure as the older man gave his ass a sharp swat, “I said,  _ do you understand, Morty _ ?” 

“Y-yeah Rick, I understand.” The boy bit his lip and spread his legs as far as the jeans around his ankles would allow before deciding that wasn’t far enough, and clumsily stepping out of the restrictive material, “Fuck, Rick, do that again.” 

Morty didn’t have eyes in the back of his head, but he was nearly positive that Rick had a smirk on his face when he buried his face back into the teen’s ass, licking his hole in a frenzy, letting saliva drip from his open mouth to slick Morty’s clenching hole. It was too much, not only the fact that Rick was tonguing him open, lapping at his little hole but the idea behind it as well. That tongue that would spew genius or insults at the drop of a dime, the tongue that could rip others to shreds with their careless words was opening him up, pleasuring him. With that thought, shameless pants, whimpers, mewls and broken gasps of Rick’s name flowed flowed freely from the boy’s parted lips, his chest heaving with a desperate need for more. More of everything, more of Rick’s tongue, more attention, more stiumlation, more oxygen, but that too was pulled from him in a startled cry as Rick clapped him sharply on the ass with an open palm. 

It wasn’t gentle and Morty could feel the tingling sting spreading across his left cheek but combined with the elder’s tongue prodding against the very center of his hole, demanding entrance, Morty was lost in the sensations of it. Rick wasn’t satisfied with just the one though, because in the next instant he was raining down blows of varying strength against Morty’s poor ass as the elder forced his tongue past the tight ring, wiggling it inside of the boy in the yellow shirt before thrusting the slick muscle in and out of Morty’s entrance. Sharp prickles of pain stabbed at the brunette’s nerves, driving his pleasure to levels that he didn’t even know existed and with every stroke of Rick’s tongue, every single slap of his palm, Morty could feel himself getting harder, could feel the precum dripping from the tip of his cock and he wanted to sob under the dual sensations. 

Just when Morty thought he wouldn’t be able to stand it for another second, Rick was pulling away, turning his head to nip sharply at the bright red swell of Morty’s left ass cheek, “You spread your legs just a little wider every single time I hit you, Morty.” The older man sucked one of his fingers into his mouth, coating it liberally with saliva before pressing the tip of his finger to the boy’s relaxed hole and sliding the digit fully inside, listening to the teen’s groan of bliss, “Tell me what you need, baby. Don’t be shy.”

Morty could tell that whatever was in the alcohol that destroyed his mind to mouth filter had long since worn off, but he couldn’t care less because Rick was here, bending him over the dash in the ship, getting ready to fuck him like he’d always dreamed about and any sense of pride or hesitance to speak was immediately demolished with that realization, “More, Rick, I-I need you to open me up a-and pound me til I can’t walk o-o-or think or function at all. Please Rick, please let me have you cock!” 

The man behind him groaned, plunging his finger even deeper into the boy’s body, listening with mute satisfaction as the teen keened for him. It was slightly uncomfortable, the tight fit and the burn as Rick slid a second finger in alongside the first without adding any additional saliva but Morty loved it. He loved the idea that he would feel it later, that when he walked or sat down he would be reminded of his moment, of Rick’s fingers started to scissor him, pumping in and out of while the genius told him how good he was. 

Morty hissed as he felt the unmistakable prod of a third finger, his legs trembling to keep him up as Rick forced it inside. The teen knew that he had a bit of a masochistic streak, not enough to promise problems in the future but enough to where he knew that he would be one of the types to prefer it rough. Morty wasn’t sure if his grandfather had somehow picked up in that fact during the span of their adventures  or if the older man was a bit of a sadist. If the brunette had to guess, he would say a bit of both but his thoughts were quickly interrupted as the elder found his prostate, brushing it purposefully in an attempt to lessen some of the discomfort until Morty could adjust. The pleasure what white hot, zinging his nerves with sensation with every brush, making him feel as though he was right about to cum and Morty knew he couldn’t last if Rick kept it up.

“I’m ready, Rick! I can take it, just please! I need you inside of me now!” 

If the blue haired scientist was surprised by Morty’s rare lack of stuttering he didn’t mention it, instead he pulled his fingers out with a swiftness that made the younger man flinch, suddenly feeling more than a little empty. However, before he could really mourn the loss, Rick was flipping Morty around to face him, shrugging out of the labcoat before Morty stopped him with a gentle touch, “L-leave the coat, Rick.” 

An amused smirk pulled at the corner of the genius’ lips and Morty couldn’t help the blush that scalded his cheeks as he watched Rick tug his shirt over his head with undisguised hunger. It wasn’t often that Morty bared witness to Rick without any clothes on. Aside from the incident where Rick destroyed all of his clones from Operation Phoenix, the boy had never seen him naked, and certainly not at a time where he was aloud to oogle to his heart’s content. 

Rick was thin, just as the teen knew he would be with slightly exposed ribs and bony shoulders. His body was wiry with age, his muscles more compact and lean than anything else but there wasn’t any way that he could be perceived as weak or frail. A scatter of grayed hair peppered his chest, drawing the teen’s attention back to the fact that Rick did, indeed, have a silver nipple piercing. Two of them in fact, which only made the youth’s blood run hotter. That same pepper of hair on his chest circled Rick’s belly button, leading a trail down past the waistband of his trousers and Morty could feel his mouth start to water at the thought of following that path with his lips and tongue. That smirk grew as the elder caught sight of the dazed and lustful expression of his grandson’s face as his body was revealed but before Morty could make any kind of snarky comment about it, Rick was shrugging the labcoat back up over his arms and shoving his trousers down, making Morty’s mouth go dry.

He was huge. For a man as arrogant and sexually driven as Rick, Morty wasn’t really surprised. He’d caught a glimpse of what the man had to offer on the one occasion that he’d seen him naked but that was nothing in comparison to seeing him fully hard, aroused and horny because of Morty. Just by looking, the teen had to guess that his cock was nine inches at least, just smaller around than the boy’s wrist and slightly curved near the tip. The head was glistening with precum, red and flushed with desire and Morty began to wonder just how Rick’s monster cock was supposed to fit inside of him.

Rick plopped down into the driver’s seat and before Morty could wonder about the schematics of the situation for too long, the older man’s dexterous fingers were grasping the teen’s hips in a tight hold and dragging Morty down with him into his lap. 

With the teen’s ass seating against the edge of Rick’s legs, the genius took a moment to rummage around one of the pockets in his labcoat, pulling out a packet of high grade lube and ripping the corner off with his teeth. Rick spat the plastic wrapping off to the side and drizzled the slick liquid down over the tip of his shaft with a full body shiver before turning his attention back to his grandson, “You’re going to ride my cock, Morty. You’re going to -- to show me what a-a little slut you are by fucking yourself on my cock.” 

Despite being near out of his mind with lust by now, right near the edge of cumming, Morty couldn’t help but to take a moment and feel the swell of affection within his heart at the knowledge that Rick didn’t want to hurt him, that the man had taken the time to grab lube to make the process easier. With his preference for roughness, Morty wasn’t completely against the idea of attempting to try going dry, or with minimal lube or saliva but considering that it was Morty’s first time, he was infinitely more grateful for the addition of lube. 

“T-thanks, Rick.” He murmured with a soft smile just for his lover and a small blush.

Rick rolled his eyes with exasperated fondness, “Yeah, yeah, Morty. I just didn’t think you could handle it with -- without some lube. Because you’re a pussy. Now come on.” 

Regardless of what was said, Morty knew without a doubt that the older man cared but he listened anyway, scooting forward and finding a balance by grabbing on to both of Rick’s shoulders, slotting his knees on either side of the elder’s hips as Rick held his cock straight up for Morty to sit on. Unable to resist the temptation, the teen rocked against his companion’s length, mewling as he slid the length of Rick’s shaft between his cheeks, rubbing it against his loosened hole, a smirk of triumph curling his lips as he heard Rick’s breath catch. 

Before long he was too overwhelmed to tease and he knew that Rick was too. Morty grasped his grandpa’s shoulders, digging his little nails into the skin there as he sat back, pressing the very tip of Rick’s cock against his rim. 

“That’s a -- a good boy, Morty. Nice and slow.” 

But Morty didn’t want to go slow, he wanted to feel it, wanted the burn of being stretched and opened, wanted to feel every inch of Rick’s cock sliding inside for days to come, and with that in mind, he rose up the slightest bit and dropped all of his weight down into Rick’s lap, forcing the older man’s cock all the way to the hilt inside of him with a sharp cry of agonized bliss. Rick’s fingers dug into his hips, turning the skin white and Morty knew without a doubt that it would leave bruises but he couldn’t care less because the man he loved was inside of him. 

“Fucking hell, Morty! Don’t you know how to -- hot to fucking listen?” Rick clenched his jaw, the muscles in his abdomen tight, “I said go slow you little shit.” 

Morty smirked, squirming a bit in Rick’s lap as he adjusted to the feeling of havig something so large and foreign inside of him, “I-I-I heard you, Rick. I just didn’t want to go slow.” 

The elder’s eyes narrowed but before he could complain or scold the boy for his cheek, Morty was using Rick’s shoulders as leverage, sliding up the length of his shaft before dropping back down. It was exquisite, hot and solid inside of him and Morty was helpless to stop the needy moans that started pouring out of his mouth. Rick cock was just thick enough that it put just the slightest pressure against his prostate without overwhelming him to terribly bad. It made the transition from discomfort to pleasure all that much easier and suddenly Morty needed more. 

Clumsy with inexperience, Morty moved with the fluidity of a beginner, his strokes slightly choppy, his legs quickly beginning to cramp but none of that really mattered because Rick had his head thrown back, his lips parted as he breathed heavily and his fingers were still clenching Morty’s hips in a death hold, aiding him in the distribution of his weight. 

“F-fuck babe, just like that, roll your hips a little.” Rick conveyed his desire by guiding the teen’s body with his hands, showing him how to rock slowly and get the most out of the rhythm he’d chosen. 

It wasn’t long before Morty got the hang of it, gaining speed, tilting his pelvis down as he slid down the length of Rick’s shaft, taking the time to add a little grind every few strokes, making the man below him release breathy groans. When the cramps became too much, Morty would pause for the moment, sliding Rick’s shaft all the way inside of him and moving his hips in small, slow circles, keening as he felt the column of the elder’s member circling his walls, putting more pressure on his prostate. 

But just when Morty thought he wouldn’t be able to continue, his muscles sore and protesting any further movement, Rick was tightening his grip on the boy’s hips and driving up into his body, making the brunette yowl with pleasure. From the angle of Rick’s strokes and the power behind his thrusts, the elder’s cock was hitting the boy’s spot much more directly, turning his lazy, building arousal back on fire, making him desperate for more. For harder and faster, for a punishing pace. 

“O-ooh! Yeah, Rick, fuck like that, fuck me like that!” 

The teen buried his face in Rick’s neck, finding the reddened spot from where he’d sucked the genius’ throat earlier and attacking it with vigor, sucking and biting at the skin there. Happy with the change, Rick pistoned up into the boy, driving his cock into the willing body above him over and over, using his grip of Morty’s hips to help shove him down, forcing his cock even deeper into the tight heat wrapped around his cock. 

Morty’s shaky arms clung to his lover, one of his hands sliding under the labcoat to grip at Rick’s back, dragging his nails along the tense muscles there leaving deep grooving scratches while the other slid into the vibrant blue strands of the elder’s hair, fisting a handful of it tightly. If Rick was bothered by the pain of either action, he didn’t complain, he merely pumped his length in and out of the stretched out hole above him, listening to the symphony of Morty’s cried out pleas for more. 

All too soon, Morty could feel his climax coming. It wasn't like the ones he'd experienced on his own where maybe his toes would curl or he would accidently gasp out loud. Morty knew this one would be different, knew that he would cum harder than he'd even came in his life but Rick seemed to sense his nervousness because a moment later one of the elder's hands released his hip and ran soothingly up his spine and the other was reaching to wrap around his cock, callused fingers sliding quickly up and down the teen’s dripping cock. 

“T-that’s it, Morty, cum for me baby, cum for, Daddy.”

Morty's eyes went wide, his lips parting in a cry only no sound came out, his throat clenching at the overwhelming nature of it all before the boy's orgasm slammed into him full force. Morty threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut as he screamed in bliss, spurt after spurt of hot cum erupting from the tip of his cock, coating Rick's fingers and making a mess of both their bellies as the boy pumped his hips up into his lover’s palm, practically sobbing with the strength of his pleasure as it just seemed to go on and on. 

He immediately slumped against his grandpa's body, panting and whimpering the older man's name as Rick pounded his cock in and out of the boy's fluttering hole, avoiding his overly sensitive prostate as much as he could as he chased after his own orgasm, losing all form of rhythm or finess. 

It didn't take long, less than twelve strokes if the teen had to guess before Rick released a low and desperate growl, driving his hips up sharply before thrusting his cock as deeply as possible into the sated boy above, completely emptying his load with an unmistakable shiver.

The windows of the ship were foggy, both parties breathing roughly and even after just a few moments, Morty could feel Rick’s cock begin to soften. That in itself was unfortunate in a way, because he was oddly comfortable. Rick’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him close and with his neck right against the teen’s ear, Morty could hear the slowing thunder of his heartbeat. It was nice, being this close to the person he cared about most without being injured or having Rick mock him in any way. However, the feeling was becoming slightly uncomfortable so, with a frown, Morty raised himself up, his thighs protesting after the workout from earlier and Rick’s cock slid free with a lewd pop. 

To the teen’s surprise though, when he tried to slide off, Rick’s arm tightened around his waist and pulled the teen back to his chest, “A-and just where do you -- do you think you’re going,  _ Morty? _ ”

The brunette’s blush returned, his heart picking up speed and without the aid of whatever was laced in his drink or the raging lust flowing through his veins, Morty found himself afraid, afraid to open up and be honest for fear of Rick saying something that would crush him, or worse, mocking him outright for his thoughts and emotions. 

“I-I-I just didn’t, you know, know if you were a cuddler Rick..” 

Even to his own ears it sounded weak, and Morty knew Rick felt the same when the blue haired scientist didn’t say anything in response, merely raising a single brow and waiting for the truth. 

Morty looked down, unable to meet his lover’s eyes, devastatingly afraid of the rejection that was more than likely to happen, “C’mon Rick.. don’t make me say it. I-I-I know how you are with lovers and stuff, you know. I’ve waited in the -- in the car while you did your thing and then came out, ready for us to go on adventures and s-stuff.” Morty could feel the pain in his heart, the dull throb of reminder that he was now just like the rest of those alien’s that Rick slept with and then tried to get as far away as possible from, “I-I just thought.. you know..” 

In a soft gesture that was painstakingly out of character, Rick tilted the boy’s head up until Morty was meeting his gaze, “Listen Morty, and listen good because I don’t -- I don’t like to get fluffy and gross if I can avoid it.” 

Rick’s eyes softened, “You’re -- you’re not like them, Mort. You aren’t some -- some quick fuck in an alley, Morty. You’re a hell of a lot more than that. I care about you, do you understand?” 

An affectionate smile crossed the teen’s face, because he knew that Rick meant it. There were, of course, times when Rick was forced to lie to him for his own safety but this wasn’t one of those times. Rick didn’t lie about emotional matters, especially if they were positive emotions. 

There was something though, something Morty needed to say and he wasn’t sure how Rick would take it. The teen’s face fell a bit at the idea but he knew that if he was ever going to get it out, now would be the time, “I love you, Rick. I’m  _ in love _ with you.” 

Morty was proud of himself for managing not to stutter, mentally patting himself on the back and hoping that Rick couldn’t hear just how loud his heart was hammering inside his chest. There was a moment of silence between them, a calmness that stunned the teen as he looked up into the somewhat blank face of his grandfather before, to the boy’s immense joy, Rick’s face split into a wide and utterly genuine smile. 

“I love you too, you adorable little shit.” 

Rick ruffled his curls, and offered him a wickedly suggestive grin, “Now, whaddya say we -- we man up about our feelings and go scandalize the people having fun at Blips and Chitz?”


End file.
